


Tell Me You Love Me

by Queen_Preferences



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female/Female Relationship, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Party, Post-Break Up, f/f - Freeform, song lyric fic, tell me you love me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A party always brings them back together.





	Tell Me You Love Me

Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Blackpink

Series: none

Pairings: Jennie/Jisoo

Characters: Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim, Park Chaeyoung/Rosé, and Lalisa Manoban/Lisa.

Summary: A party always brings them back together.

Disclaimer: Blackpink is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The first time they see each other again, its across the room of the party.

They both look different.

* * *

One has her hair longer but it's not the pink/purple rainbow but pitch black-like she's trying to hide the past.

She isn't in her normal cute dress with ruffles or her normal flats but a mini dress with a slit up her thigh and combat boots. She holds a cup of liquid that would usually be a water bottle.

Her head is thrown back as she laughs at something her best friend says but even over the music the other can try it's fake.

Her eyes are the same but then they're not.

The playfulness and energy are gone replaced with knowledge and soberness.

* * *

The other still has the same long dark brown hair in loose wavy down her back.

She wore her usual. Black crop top, high waisted shorts and platform shoes. Her eyes were as cold as normal but they seemed more cruel than before.

Her own best friend was dancing on the floor killing everyone who dared her.

The drink in her hand was lukewarm as she focused on the friend ignoring the bad pick-up lines from drunk boys.

* * *

Suddenly the song changed.

The usually upbeat feeling faded as an slow song pouted through the speakers.

It isn't Korean but English.

Something in it makes both girls freeze as they looked up. They both knew the song respectively, together it was their song.

The last thing they shared.

* * *

“Oh, tell me you love me. I need someone on days like this, I do." They sing respectively still focusing on their friends. Neither girl noticing each other as they lean against the walls.

"And I hope I never see the day.  
That you move on and be happy without me. Without me." The dark brown haired girl sung letting her eyes scan over the party.

"What’s my hand without your heart to hold? I don’t know what I'm living for. If I’m living without you," her counterpart added. Her own eyes moving over the party.

"You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody. You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody."

They eyes find each other as the words fall.

The spell pulls them from they're walls. Slowly they approach each other eyes glued to another.

When the song changes the spell breaks. Both girls break contact moving back to they're respective corners.

Small smiles on their lips from seeing each other despite the tears forming in their eyes.


End file.
